


Ventilation 5

by Anonymous_IDFK



Series: The Ventilation Series [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Choking, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor and Nines are brothers, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, I mean it's Hank so..., Poor Connor, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Whump, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23045542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_IDFK/pseuds/Anonymous_IDFK
Summary: He was terrified, and it just wasn’t fair. Help wasright thereyet so far, and he felt tears building up in his optical lenses.Please please please help me, please-
Series: The Ventilation Series [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488359
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Ventilation 5

**Author's Note:**

> Fifth part of Ventilation. Not needed, but reading the other parts might help make everything make sense x

Music blasted loudly out of the speakers attached to the walls as people gathered into groups and laughed with each other as cheer filled the air and banter was thrown all around.

A small group of officers had come back after a successful raid that had lasted almost a week, and the people who were off shift had started to celebrate in the bullpen, before being kicked out by Fowler and directed to a relatively small bar not far from the precinct. It was perfect as they served food and were already aware that their small party was going to arrive around ten. Did they mention that they served food?

A few drinks in and there was a buzz all around. People talked loudly to each other over the music; a few people casually dancing to it absentmindedly. When the beat picked up, Tina had attempted to get Connor to join her on the open floor, but the android politely refused. Embarrassment was something that he hadn’t felt a lot of, but he knew he disliked it strongly, maybe even more so than anger.

“Next time!” Tina shouted over the chatter and music. “Next time I’ll get to see those dance moves, just you wait!”

Giving the happy, if slightly intoxicated officer an amused smile, Connor settled down next to one of the tables, watching over the celebration contentedly.

Nines had skipped out on the celebratory party; it wasn’t really his thing. Hank would have come along if only to keep Connor company, but was stuck at work finishing up a few reports. Connor had offered to stay and help out, but the man had waved him off, telling him to go and have some fun. He deserved a break.

So that was how he found himself sat alone as he watched his colleagues having fun, but he found he didn’t dislike it.

A waitress dressed in jeans and a hastily thrown on black shirt was whizzing around with drinks and food, coming up to his table and placing down some Thirium Jellies in front of him. The bite-sized snacks looked appealing, and he nodded at her gratefully as he mouthed a thank you to her in lieu of trying to be heard over the loud noise.

Taking a bite of the treat, the android watched on as a few of the officers began to try using the long curtains that were tied up as a pole to dance on and a quiet laugh escaped his lips.

Another officer, someone much more familiar stepped up to the challenge; the man swinging himself around the bundled-up material before jumping up on it as high  
as he could. Being as inebriated as he was, Gavin couldn’t get his grip on the makeshift pole and subsequently fell to the floor butt first.

Surprising himself with the harsh laugh that erupted from him, Connor sharply inhaled in his laughter, before he abruptly found his airway cut off.

He tried to swallow the bit of Thirium Jelly that was stuck at the back of his throat, but it wouldn’t dissolve.

Trying to cough, the deviant hit himself with his fist on the chest, but was unable to take in any air to cough it up.

Panic set in then, and the desperation he could feel building up skyrocketed.

Trying to take in a breath, Connor’s body jerked and heaved, and he leaned heavily over the table as he tried again and again – but it just _wasn’t working._

A silent fright gripped the lone deviant, and he knew he needed help. Urgently trying to look for help at the many people in the room, he couldn’t catch anyone’s eye long enough to beg for help, and it was like a weight weighed heavily against his chest.

Desperately attempting to take in air, one hand went to his constricted throat as if he could pull a pair of hands away and save himself, as the other went to the table; banging a fist against the top of it, shaking the plate and few glasses on top of it to try to make some noise, but it all went unheard under the sound of the party.

He was terrified, and it just wasn’t fair. Help was _right there_ yet so far, and he felt tears building up in his optical lenses.

_Please please please help me, please-_

_“Kid?”_

What…?

_“Connor? Hello?”_

Hank. It- He was confused, he didn’t quite understand what was happening, and he didn’t like it, but it was _Hank._

 _“Androids can’t butt-dial in their heads, right?”_ Oh.

“Hank?”

Connor’s voice came through clearly over the connection he’d accidently set up through the haze of his panic, and the Lieutenant immediately picked up on the tone.

_“Yeah it’s me. You called me, yeah? What’s wrong?”_

Connor thought he was about to cry.

“Please help me, I can’t- I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe and I can’t get anyone to help, I don’t know what to do and I just- please-”

 _“Woah, woah, woah, calm down. What do you mean you can’t breathe?”_ Hurried footsteps could be heard through the connection, but Connor couldn’t feel any relief at his coming assistance as a pressure was beginning to build in his chest and head, sending him dizzy and lighter…

_“Connor! Answer me, kid.”_

“Hank…” He was so scared. And annoyed at himself.

Why is it always him?

_“There we go, keep talking to me. Don’t you dare pass out on me, kid.”_

His ventilation biocomponents began to cramp up in the strain and the hand that had hit the table wrapped itself around his sore abdomen as he held onto consciousness; his vision beginning to go grainy and his head spun with vertigo.

_“Hey! What the fuck did I just say? You gotta stay awake to tell me what that asshole did. Reed’s a fucking lightweight, there’s always a good story for nights like  
these.”_

Hank was beginning to sound…worried? And that made Connor worried….wait, wasn’t he driving?

“L-lieutenant, you shouldn’t-”

 _“Loud speaker. I already know.”_ Concerned, but fond. An odd mix. He wondered why he cared about that so much…

The connection cut off abruptly as that became the last thought the deviant had as everything became nothing to him in seconds.

\---

Hank nearly fucking crashed.

The second the phone disconnected was the second his heart fucking dropped. Damnnit. He was never letting that kid out of his sight again.

Unrealistic, but at that moment, Hank didn’t care.

Speeding around the corner, Hank put his foot down on the accelerator and just missed a red light by a split second.

Pulling up haphazardly in the parking area near the entrance to the building, Hank pulled on the hand break hard before jumping out, leaving the keys in the ignition and the door wide open. He didn’t care. All he cared about at that moment in time was the stupid fucking jackass that had been the best thing to happen to him in years, who also just couldn’t keep a streak of good luck for himself to save his life.

Unfortunately for him, he also meant that quite literally.

Entering the cheer-filled bar, Hank scanned the area for the accident-prone android, and he felt his heart speed up even more as he couldn’t find him.

Pushing himself through the crowd surrounding the bar, he weaved in and out of the people in the middle of the room; eyes constantly scanning and searching for the brunette.

Coming up to the seating area where a few…very drunk... individuals were having a rest from their ‘dancing’, his heart dropped again.

“Shit! Connor!”

Rushing over, Hank fell to his knees beside the unconscious android who was laid out on the floor.

The brunette was slightly on his side, face turned down as a small splatter of Thirium coating the ground beneath his head. It didn’t take a detective to tell he had fallen from the chair.

Gently turning the deviant onto his back, Hank checked the kid’s airway and his suspicions were confirmed, especially after noticing the left-over Jellies on the plate above him.

“Fuck! Godamnnit, I’m gonna ban those things!”

Unable to rouse the unconscious android, and feeling no ventilation from him at all, the Lieutenant began to push down on his chest at two beats per second, and didn’t stop as he tried to catch someone’s eyes to ask for help.

Now he understood what the kid had meant.

“Shit….” Putting as much authority and power into his speech as he could, Hank raised his voice to bellow over the loud chatter. “HEY, I NEED SOME HELP HERE.”

The young waitress that had served Connor earlier on was walking past at that moment in time, evidently catching onto the man’s rough tone and immediately came over.

Eyes widening at the sight before her, she quickly put the tray she was carrying down on the table to her right and knelt down at the other side of the android.

“You got a phone on you?” Hank asked loudly, and received a quick nod. The girl seemed to take initiative and got back up again, reaching into her pocket to retrieve said phone as she headed towards the exit.

Having faith that she had phoned for help, Hank continued on with the compressions, stopping every thirty to try to give two rescue breaths in case some air could get in.

“Come on, son. Just breathe for me, okay? Just one breath. You can do it.”

With no response from the android, the minutes ticked on and Hank was growing increasingly worried and fear was festering in his chest.

“Kid, don’t do this. Don’t do this to me, come on. Just one breath, that’s all I ask.”

As if someone was finally looking over his sorry excuse of a life, the body in front of him jerked, and the android made a weird gagging-choking noise.

Quickly rolling him over onto his side, Hank firmly hit the centre of his shoulder plates to help him expel the blockage, and Connor swiftly coughed up the rest of the Jelly that hadn’t dissolved onto the floor.

“There we go…that’s it…Jesus, thank God-” Hank sank back against his legs in relief, wiping a small amount of sweat away from his brow.

With a now steady stream of cool air entering his ventilation system, Connor began to regain consciousness. A quiet moan was sounded but went unheard once again under the noise surrounding them, but Hank saw it regardless.

“Connor? Can you hear me?”

Scrunching up his face in displeasure, Connor didn’t want to move against the dull ache now resounding in his head and around his abdomen. A shaky hand rose steadily towards the centre of his pain, and he winced as the light touch of his own hand came into contact at the small wound at the side of his head.

“Hey, don’t do that.” Moving himself behind the deviant, he propped the android’s head up carefully onto his knees and ran a gentle hand through the deviant’s hair.

The wound wasn’t really bleeding anymore, so it didn’t require any pressure added onto it at that moment in time, but the simple motion of his finger tips running through the synthetic hair and along his scalp made the deviant more appreciative than Hank could have known. Sinking into the touch, Connor began to relax and release the tension that his body held from the ache in his biocomponents and he let out a sigh.

Hearing the contented noise, Hank let out a small chuckle; never ceasing the movements until he could see the lights from an ASTA ambulance outside one of the windows.

“What are we gonna do with you, kid?” He sighed fondly, letting his hand move through the brown locks one more time before letting the techs do their thing.

Connor looked up at him through slightly dazed eyes, but the look of indignation was unmistakable.

“Don’t give me that look, you know it’s true.” The look grew stronger and Hank had to bite back a small chuckle.

After getting the android into the back of the ambulance to go to the facility for a check-up after everything, Hank was granted permission to tag along, so he jumped in beside the brunette and returned to his line of vision.

“I’m gonna ban those bloody things if this keeps on happening.”

Connor gave a non-committal hum.

“N-not…my fault.” Hank raised an eyebrow. “Con…Contamin-nation. In th-the preparation.”

The lieutenant stared at the ceiling of the ambulance as they set off, sighing heavily to himself as he didn’t know what to do with that information.

“For fuck’s sake.”

Connor agreed.

As they got closer to their destination, Hank’s mood seemed to be deteriorating as he thought about how easily this whole situation could have been prevented, so Connor thought quickly.

His yellow ringing LED flashed once with a slight twitch to his eyes, before Hank’s phone pinged with a new message. Looking suspiciously at Connor and then back to his screen, Hank opened it up and promptly cackled at the sight.

Saving the video of Gavin’s failed attempt at ‘pole dancing’ for later, he put his phone back into his pocket and reached over to run his hand through the android’s hair once again.

At least they got some good blackmail material out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not one of my best, but hope you enjoyed the read anyway x
> 
> ASTA was kinda mentioned and explained in Ventilation 2 xx


End file.
